


Broken Promises Made

by captainellie



Category: Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Oral Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/pseuds/captainellie
Summary: Steele should return Lah to the plantation or, barring that, send him to Castigoth, that great prison in space.Instead she takes him to her ship and the stars.
Relationships: Female Captain Steele/Able, Female Captain Steele/RK Lah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Broken Promises Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkyplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/gifts).



Lah trembled as Steele eyed him, but his chin stayed high and he burned with anger. Maybe that made him shake and not her. More likely, both. 

She weighed her options. Plantation. Prison. Freedom.

Instead, she took him back to her ship, handed him over to her crew for cleanup. Returned to the plantation herself to get her payout, to reassure Able that his family was safe.

To accept his gratitude and his servitude, there in her private bath. He was always good for her, a sweet little pet, but even better now. He lathed her with his tongue for hours, ankle to throat, lingering over her tight nipples and engorged clit. When he finally entered her, she was already sated and warm, and she had him fuck her with slow, deep strokes, dragging it out well past discomfort for him, until, on a word, he shook and bucked and came hard inside her.

After, good boy that he was, he licked her clean again.

Steele returned to her ship. Spoke with her crew, always curious. She loved them so, and desired them, and devoured them.

Lah she kept locked in a room for several days. He was treated well enough, fed and kept clean. No access to the extranet, of course, not until she decided what to do with him, but there were other entertainments for him. None of her crew had him, but other entertainments still.

When she thought of him, she burned. She had beaten him, sent him to his knees before her, and nothing made her hunger more than a fight and a win.

The slow tightening of anticipation was nearly as good, though.

Finally, she had him brought to her quarters. They weren’t extravagant, not on this old ship refurbished for new adventures, but they were large enough, and clean, and warm.

Lah waited several steps inside the door when she arrived, Ben and Anno on either side of him. She dismissed them with a smile and a kiss for each, deep and slow, then turned to Lah.

The light in her cabin was golden warm, and he looked well against it, sun-bronzed skin and orange-grey fur. His ears twitched as she looked at him, and his pale grey eyes met hers in only brief moments before he looked elsewhere, though never far from her body. He held himself tense, prepared for a fight, even with his hands bound in front of him, even with nowhere to go outside her ship, even knowing that she would win.

She kept looking at him, steady, and he kept looking at her in fits and bursts.

And as she watched, his cock stirred.

“Look to me,” she said, and his gaze snapped to meet hers. “I would have you. Do you agree?”

His mouth opened. Closed. His cock strained against the breeches he wore. She held his gaze, waited. He swallowed, hard, then drew himself up. Straightened his shoulders.

“I do,” he said. “Have me then.”

He looked more prepared for a fight than a fuck, but then, she could make it one and the same.

Instead, Steele went to him. Keyed open the locks at his wrists and set them aside. Drew him closer so she could rake her fingers through his fur, tugging lightly when she reached the ends where they curled at his shoulders.

He managed to swallow his first moan, but not the second, when she did it again, and not the time after when she pressed a kiss to one cheek and then the other. He turned his face toward her each time, begging, until finally she kissed him. He opened for her immediately, as pliant as any of her sweet boys, and she thrilled with it.

Unexpected, from him, but not unwelcome.

“Undress me,” she told him. His hands shook, but he did well enough, and soon they stood naked together. She pushed him down onto the bed, harder than necessary when he was so willing, but he hardened yet further at her roughness.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled. His eyes were wide and bright as he stared up at her, mouth slack, and when she straddled him, his cock throbbed against her thigh.

Her plan had been to edge him until he told her everything she wanted to know and things she didn’t think to ask, either, just for the power of it, just to see if he had anything of use, but he was too sweet, following every instruction, spoken or not.

She sank onto him, taking his cock straight to the root, until her cunt kissed his growing knot.

Steele rode him with slow, steady thrusts. Guided his hands to her hips. He rested them there, fingers light against her skin. She pinched her own nipples, then his just to make him cry out. Rolled her body against his, curled her fingers against her clit. Squeezed him tight inside, over and over.

Her orgasm washed over her just as slow and steady, and she pushed down once more, hard, until his knot popped inside.

She put her fingers to his lips. He opened his mouth, licked her clean, shaking all over. She clenched down on him, holding him hard, and pressed her other hand to his throat, just tight enough. 

Lah gasped and twitched and came, spurting hot inside.

They waited quite some time for his knot to deflate enough she could rise off him, and when she did, come dripped down her thighs, gathered on him as she stood above him. He gazed up at her, eyes blown, breath finally slowing.

Almost, she sat on his face. Instead, feeling sated herself, she lie down and drew him to her, his back to her chest. She carded her fingers through his hair, working out knots, pressed close to that sweet ass of his, those thighs, felt the muscles of his shoulders with her lips.

It would take more than just one good fuck, but Lah was well on his way to becoming another of her own.


End file.
